


Tlący się żar

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [96]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, 100d2v2, Amazing, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, power, prompt, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Bo co by było, gdyby tamtej nocy to jednak Stiles otrzymał ugryzieniePrompt 38. "Płonąc"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Ew (winchesters_soulmate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Nrv5teMc9Y  
> 27.09.2016 r. 20:00
> 
> Prompt 38. "Płonąc" z "100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja"

          Po latach kłopotów, wzlotów i upadków oraz zbyt wielu zmianach by móc zliczyć, ktoś z boku mógł zastanawiać się nad jedną ważną sprawą. Dlaczego tak naprawdę nigdy nie przemieniono Stilesa Stilinskiego w wilkołaka?  
          Może i odpowiedź na to pytanie jest prosta, po prostu chłopak nigdy nie chciał nim być. Dobrze czuł się jako człowiek i nie chciał tego zmieniać. Jednak po stadzie alf, Nogitsune, strasznych doktorach i masie innych okropieństw, czy nie byłoby to logiczne posunięcie? Przecież on był tylko człowiekiem, kruchym, osłabiającym wszystkich człowiekiem. Można by w nieskończoność wymieniać jak wiele razy wszystko waliło się przez ten jeden mały szczegół. Był najsłabszym fizycznie ogniwem watahy, tego nie dało się ukryć. Ale czy na pewno?  
          Najlepiej to wszystko widział Peter. To on był tu na początku i jest teraz. Widział zmiany jakie zaszły w Stilinskim przez lata, potrafił spojrzeć na to z odpowiedniego dystansu. Jednak ważne jest, że to on zaproponował Stilesowi przemianę. Może było to na początku ich znajomości, gdy wszystko szło po prostu źle, ale zrobił to. Nie zmusił chłopaka do przyjęcia ugryzienia, nie próbował przekonywać, wiedział, że nie musi tego robić. Bo chyba już wtedy podświadomie wiedział, że ugryzienie wścibskiego nastolatka zmieniło by bieg historii.  
          Jako człowiek Stiles miał już w sobie to coś. Miał w sobie więcej ognia niż wilkołaki, które zmienił Derek, większą inteligencję niż Lydia, jeśli chodzi o sprawy watahy, po prostu był ich sercem, choć był tak różny od nich. Był tylko człowiekiem, ale aż strach pomyśleć co byłoby, gdyby był kimś więcej.  
          Stilinski potrafił walczyć, gdy w grę wchodziło dobro innych. Z czasem zapominało się o jego wadach jako człowieka, wszyscy wiedzieli, że zrobi wszystko by ich uratować. Z czasem to do niego przychodzili z problemami, to on był ich ostoją. I nawet po studiach, gdy ponownie na stałe zamieszkał w Beacon Hills, wszyscy czuli jakby nic się nie zmieniło. Niebezpieczeństwo jak zawsze mogło zapukać do ich drzwi, ale razem mogli wszystko pokonać. Przybywało im wilkołaków i innych magicznych stworzeń i choć na początku wszyscy byli sceptycznie nastawieni do człowieka, wystarczyło kilka dni by się to zmieniło. Stiles był ich ostoją.  
          Niektórzy myśleli, że wszystko zmieni się, gdy Stilinski w końcu kogoś sobie znajdzie. Nikt nie pomyślał, że będzie to jednak młodszy Hale. To jedynie umocniło pozycję chłopaka, razem byli jak nie pokonany ogień, bo nawet gdy ktoś próbował zgasić jednego z nich, obok zaraz pojawiał się drugi do pomocy.  
          I czasem Peter zastanawiał się co by było, gdyby wtedy ugryzł natrętnego nastolatka. Czy wtedy wszystko wyglądało by inaczej? Może nie, może tak było im to pisane, by skończyć w tym małym mieście, zyskując status jednej z najsilniejszych watah w na tym terenie. Bo byli jak płomień, próbowano zgasić ich tak wiele razy, ale nikomu to się nie udało. I póki na czele stada stał Derek i Stiles Hale, nikt nie bał się o przyszłość. Walczyli i wygrali dostatecznie dużo bitw, by wiedzieć, że na wojnie też dadzą sobie radę. Jednak dziwne było, że wszystko to osiągnęli przy pomocy człowieka... Tylko człowieka...


End file.
